bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheldon Cooper
Sheldon Lee Cooper is a theoretical physicist at Caltech who shares with Leonard the apartment 4A of their apartment building with a broken, rundown elevator that always seems to be out of order (they both caused an explosion in it). He is Leonard's best friend and colleague, and he appears to have obsessive–compulsive personality disorder, the suspicion of it beginning in Season 1, Episode 2 (The Big Bran Hypothesis). A child prodigy, Sheldon possesses a Master's degree, Bachelor's Degree, Master of Arts, a Ph.D, and a Sc.D. Like Leonard, he keeps a whiteboard in the living room for scientific theories, especially for his work on string theory. Unlike Leonard, he embraces his genius fully and doesn't mind sharing details of his life that Leonard finds embarrassing, such as their main weekend activity being Klingon Boggle tournaments until 1 a.m. It's indicated that Sheldon's genius is concentrated more fully on science (although he does have an extensive general knowledge as well, shown by his comments regarding the introduction of the fork into Thailand, and his knowledge of history) and that his 187 IQ is higher than Leonard's; he tends to question Leonard's theories and his background is full of behaviors common to child prodigies. Sheldon is often considered to be the secondary protagonist of the series, and occasionally the primary antagonist of the series. Biography Sheldon was born in Galveston, Texas to Mary, a devout Evangelical Christian and George Cooper, a Texan Homer Simpson. He has a sister named Missy and a brother named George. At age 12, he conducted experiments involving the height of stairs and deduced that if a step on a staircase is 2 millimeters off or more, a person is likely to trip. This resulted in his father breaking his clavicle. At the same age, he dabbled in lasers which resulted in him being sent to boarding school (most likely a boarding school for the specially gifted, or he went and actually taught ''at the boarding school, given his child prodigy); it is heavily implied in a CBS promotional clip that the government took Sheldon's laser away and hushed the college professor who witnessed the experiment. According to his mother, when Sheldon was 13, he attempted to build a nuclear reactor at a young age in order to provide free electricity for his town; that failed after a government agent informed him that, it was illegal to store yellowcake uranium in a shed; he then had a big tantrum as a result. She also reminded him of how the neighbour kids used to beat him up, due to him boasting to them how he was smarter than them. He also built a so-called "Death Ray" (which was unsuccessful) and a robotic arm made from substrates cooked in his sister's Easy-Bake Oven. Sheldon left school in the fifth grade and went to college, where he received his first doctorate at the age of 16. He then spent four years on his second dissertation, and held his current job for eight years. Personality Sheldon also has common qualities associated with being a prodigy, such as an inflated ego, social ineptness, and an inability to relate emotionally with others. He fails to understand not only the simplest sarcastic jokes made by his friends, but also regards Penny's sadness over her break up with blatant disgust. That isn't to say Sheldon doesn't have a conscience; he's simply more likely to do what's scientifically ethical (not donate to a "high IQ sperm bank" because his sperm won't guarantee high IQ offspring) rather than morally and socially ethical (break into Penny's home to organize her things). Sheldon also remains unswayed by Penny's beauty (although he was quoted by saying "no one can be that attractive and this skilled in video games"). He also has symptoms of possible obsessive compulsive personality disorder and Asperger's syndrome. E.g., when he finds Penny's apartment messy, he sneaks in during the night and cleans it up because he can't stand being in the same hallway with something so disastrous, he refuses to sit anywhere other than his designated spot on the couch and follow set routines, and the running gag of the show is that when he knocks on Penny's door, he has to say Penny's name every three knocks (He does this thrice everytime). He cannot read body language, facial expressions or sarcasm (In The 21-Second Excitation , he states that he is 8 for 26.). He is calculating and cynical, believing that Leonard is only setting himself up for disappointment as he continues to obsess about Penny. The center of Sheldon's entire universe is the left hand seat on the sofa in the room A4 in the buliding though he gives this to Howard as peace offering after he messed up his security interview with the FBI. Quotes :"''Bazinga!" :—Quote when he makes a joke :"That's no reason to cry. One cries because one is sad. For example, I cry because others are stupid, and it makes me sad. ''" :—Quote from The Gorilla Experiment :"''On the contrary. I find the Grinch a relatable character, right until he succumbs to social convention and gives the presents back. What a buzzkill that was." :—Quote from The Maternal Congruence :"I'm attempting to view my work as a fleeting peripheral image so as to engage the superior colliculus of my brain. ''" :—Quote from The Einstein Approximation :"''How can someone think we're going to blow up the moon!?! Now that's a great question. ''" :—Quote from The Lunar Excitation "''WHEATON!" --Sheldon when Wil Wheaton messes with him "I am not crazy, my mother had me tested." -- Sheldon whenever someone calls him insane. Relationships Of all main characters of the show, Sheldon is asexual and displayed the least interest in pursuing a sexual relationship. He tries to avoids all human physical contact. He has, however, had a few opportunities, maybe more opportunities than the other characters, although he never seemed to realize it. Penny Despite Penny not being a scientist nor sharing many of the group's interests (Parsons described the characters as "polar opposites"), and having constant fights with Sheldon in the early episodes, they became close friends, due to some time alone with each other, such as when Penny cares for Sheldon during illness or when Penny takes him in when he is locked out of his apartment while his friends are in Las Vegas. Sheldon returns the favor as he cares for Penny when she dislocates her shoulder. In all of these instances, the story line ends with one of them singing "Soft Kitty," a song Sheldon's mother used to sing to him when he was sick. On the one hand, Sheldon and Penny spend a lot of time getting on each other's nerves: Sheldon often mentions how uneducated or untidy Penny is, while Penny likes to irritate him by sitting in his spot, messing with food, and they once started a futile war (Penny blocked Sheldon from doing his laundry on his laundry day, and he responded by exposing her clothes and underwear outside the window). However, they also efficiently team up, for example to plan Leonard's birthday or to develop Penny's "Penny Blossoms" business, singing along to sailors songs to motivate each other. They end up spending a lot of time together as two close friends to help each other and give each other advice (Penny helping to find a suit for Sheldon for an awards ceremony, or seeking Stan Lee's address for him because he couldn't meet him as the other members of the group did; Sheldon teaching Penny physics to help her in her relationship with Leonard). On a few occasions, they also appear to share a sort of intimacy that Sheldon doesn't have with anyone else: they both take care of each other when they don't feel well; they stayed together in the flat, cranky and grumpy, as they had both caught the flu after a hug they had exchanged; Sheldon has an immediate, very nervous and alarmed reaction when he hears Penny calling for his help from her flat; they sing together "Soft Kitty" as a round in a kind intimate moment; Sheldon adds an amused "Bazinga" to one of Penny's jokes, to which she replies with a tender "Hmm..." Sheldon acknowledges Penny as one of his closest friends (along with Leonard and Raj), while he considers that Howard is a "treasured acquaintance," though he has known him a lot longer than Penny. Also, when Penny and Leonard break up, Sheldon still considers Penny a friend and makes dinner plans, which he tries to hide when Howard informs him that it is inappropriate behavior and "bros come before ho's." He actually goes through a lot of trouble (hiding frozen hot dogs in his pants, confronting a huge threatening dog ... ) just to dine with her, though he's already been forced to eat a whole meal with the boys. In the end, Leonard and Penny in a way share custody of Sheldon, taking him to Disneyland and out to buy new shoes. The interaction between Sheldon and Penny has been praised by critics. James Chamberlin of IGN wrote: "Cuoco and Parsons are great in their own right, but when put together, they truly shine." Matt Roush of TV Guide said that Sheldon and Penny's "scenes and episodes together are usually Big Bang at its best." Todd WanDerVerff of The A.V. Club wrote that they "made such an inspired odd coupling that at times, it seemed as though the entire show were about them" and their chemistry "has some of the rattle and rhythm of the great comedic duos".[73] Chuck Lorre stated that Sheldon and Penny have "become a natural comic pairing" and they "bounce off each other beautifully." Leonard Hofstadter Sheldon is the best friend of Leonard, as they live together and are accustomed to tolerating each other ever since Sheldon put out an ad for a roommate with a list of criteria to follow. Despite Sheldon sometimes making remarks to the contrary, he appreciates Leonard and assures Leonard that his friend will not die alone. When Penny asks Leonard why he deals with Sheldon, he explains that Sheldon has actually saved his neck a few times, such as when he stopped him from being incinerated by his own improperly formulated rocket fuel and didn't tell on him to the landlord, the police or the Department of Homeland Security. This incident also lead to the destruction of the elevator, as Sheldon had just enough time to put the explosive contents of the container into the elevator before it exploded. Rajesh Koothrappali Sheldon and Raj's relationship is rather complicated. Sheldon once offered help to Koothrappali by giving him a job under his supervision, which Raj reluctantly accepted to save him from getting deported back to India. Raj is easily annoyed with much of Sheldon's antics, but has grown accustomed to them. Before the boys went with Sheldon on the Arctic Expedition, Raj explained to Howard that the reason he puts up with Sheldon is because of his religion; 3 months of suffering at the Arctic Circle with Sheldon would mean he (Raj) would be reborn in the next life as 'a well-hung billionaire with wings'. Raj, as much as he hates Sheldon's opinions on every certain situation and his behaviour, considers Sheldon as a good friend. Howard Wolowitz Sheldon and Howard's relationship is purely existent, albeit extremely complicated. Sheldon often makes fun of Howard for not having a Doctorate. In "The Apology Insufficiency", Sheldon angers Howard by revealing details to the FBI that prevent him from obtaining a much needed security clearance. Howard refuses to accept Sheldon's apology, until Sheldon gives Howard his spot on the couch, prompting Howard to forgive Sheldon. Howard, much like Raj and Leonard are quite unused to his inflated ego. On the other hand, he and Sheldon are shown to get along well - He tried to help Sheldon drive on a simulator he created, and did help with Howard's creations. Nevertheless, the relationship between the two have its ups and downs. Lalita Gupta Lalita was arranged to be married to Raj. They went on a date together which gradually deteriorated as alcohol made him obnoxious. When Sheldon arrived at the bar, he thought she looked similar to an Indian fairytale princess from a bedtime story his mother used to read to him when he was sick. When he told her, she was flattered and ended up dumping Raj and going out for dinner with Sheldon. When he was asked about it the next day, he simply said that they ate and discussed dental hygiene. He didn't seem to realize that he technically was on a date with her. Ramona Nowitzki Ramona was a huge admirer of Sheldon and had an obvious crush on him, which he didn't seem to notice. In The Cooper-Nowitski Theorem, she asked him out for dinner at his apartment. After that, she began spending more and more time with him, preventing him from doing anything recreational like playing Halo, paintball or watching Battlestar Galactica so he could focus on his work. Eventually, he made a breakthrough. When she suggested they share credit, he simply responded "Get out", after which she angrily left. Martha When Raj brought Sheldon to a faculty mixer to act as wingman, they picked up a girl named Abby and her friend, Martha, brought them to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment and played Rock Band with them. While Abby and Raj hit it off, Martha became interested in Sheldon. The two enjoyed a few stimulating discussions together at their second meeting, during which Raj and Abby "got busy," Martha visited Sheldon's room in the middle of the night and asked to come in, hoping for sex. Misinterpreting this, Sheldon went to sleep in Leonard's room and left Martha alone in his. She apparently lost interest in him after that. Amy Farrah Fowler Sheldon first met Amy via a dating site where Howard and Raj sneakily set up an account for him in the season 3 final, "The Lunar Excitation". Eventually, they found a perfect match for him and agreed to met her at a cafe. When they told Sheldon, he refused to do it, believing dating sites to be "hokum". However, he was blackmailed into doing it when Raj said he had hidden a dirty sock in Sheldon's room and wouldn't remove it unless Sheldon went on the date. When they arrived, Sheldon had doubts until he met Amy, who acted exactly like Sheldon. She only agreed to come on the date as she and her mother have an agreement that Amy would date at least once a year. Sheldon noticed they had a lot in common and brought her a beverage of Tepid water. Raj and Howard regretted what they had done, with Howard saying, "Good God, what have we done?". In the season 4 premier, "The Robotic Manipulation," Sheldon reveals that he has been talking to Amy for a few months online, after they first met. Penny is amazed that Sheldon has a girlfriend and Howard and Raj call Sheldon and Amy, "Shamy." But Sheldon denies that Amy is his girlfriend and mainly talk about Sheldon's theoretical physics, Amy's neurobiology and the possibility of having a child together via in-vitro fertilization. Penny convinces Sheldon to go on a proper date with Amy first, before he actually decides to have a child. Penny eventually ends up on the date with them, as she had to drive them to the restaurant. Whilst there, Penny tries to make conversation, but fails, while Amy and Sheldon calculate the number of men Penny would have dated. He ends up with 193, with 31 sexual encounters. Amy then asks if Penny feels like a "slut" and reveals that she has had 128 sexual encounters (If you include stimulation of the brain to induce orgasm). Eventually, Penny convinces Sheldon to not have a child with Amy after threatening to tell his mother. In episode 3 of season 4, Amy and Sheldon break up for a period of time after an argument over their fields and which one is better than the other. This results in Sheldon buying a clowder of cats, which worries Leonard. So he calls Sheldon's mother, who is unusually surprised at what she sees with Sheldon. She then calls Amy and then does a technique of reverse psychology which Leonard instantly picks up on, but Sheldon is completely oblivious to. She tells Sheldon that it was a good thing he and Amy broke up because they are completely incompatible. Sheldon is instantly offended, so to prove his mother wrong, he offers Amy to reconcile, which she agrees after a negotiation on the amount of responsibility Sheldon has to accept for the break up (Amy offered 80%, Sheldon countered with 40%, settling at 65%). Afterwards, Sheldon and Amy give away $20 to anybody willing to adopt a cat. In episode 5 of season 4, Amy requests Sheldon to meet her mother, which terrifies him and tries many ways to avoid her, as he thinks it's another step in their relationship. However, Amy says it is for her mother and not for her, as she only wants to be just friends with Sheldon and wants to pretend to be Boyfriend/Girlfriend to please her mother. Sheldon freaks out Amy's mother a bit, which was what Amy wanted her to be, when they tell her about their "fake" sex life. Cooper Family Recent Family History Sheldon had an extremely odd childhood. Twenty-nine years ago, Mary Cooper, a devout Christian living in Galveston, Texas, gave birth to her son Sheldon in a K-Mart. As her son grew, being a distinct child prodigy, his own scientific beliefs and did not believe in his family's religion at all and was often at contrast with her spirituality, though she held that his knowledge "comes from Jesus." Nevertheless, she was a good mother, and the only person ever able to control "Shelly." Sheldon's roommate, Leonard Hofstadter, called her Sheldon's "Kryptonite." Sheldon also has a fraternal twin sister, Missy Cooper. Tall and attractive, she caught the attention of Leonard, as well as of Rajesh Koothrappali and Howard Wolowitz. Sheldon believes that within Missy's eggs lays the potential for another "superior mutation" like himself, and on this grounds considered his friends unsuitable to be with his sister. Sheldon became offended when he found that Missy tells others he is a rocket scientist; he apparently thinks the title is inaccurate and below him, telling her she might as well say he is a toll collector at the Golden Gate Bridge. Along with Missy, Sheldon also had an older brother, named George Jr. who often beat him up, along with Missy. Mary described the two of them as being "dumb as soup." Sheldon's father, George, an almost-redneck Texan Homer Simpson, died recently, and Missy visited Sheldon to bring paperwork regarding their father's estate. Sheldon recalls that his father would force him to watch football despite his lack of interest for the sport. He also taught him archery which gives Sheldon an odd smell of K-Mart bourbon whenever he plays it, including the Wii version. Sheldon is also very close to his grandmother, whom he calls "Meemaw," who in turn calls him "Moon Pie." Her name is not yet revealed so far. Sheldon has a maternal uncle, Edward Cooper, who is called "Stumpy" as the result of a time when he cleaned a woodchipper by hand. Sheldon had an uncle, called Carl Cooper, who was killed by a badger whilst cleaning a chimney. Sheldon's eating habits *Sheldon prefers his broccoli diced, not shredded. *Sheldon prefers his chicken diced, not shredded with low sodium soy sauce and spicy hot mustard, also brown rice instead of white. *Sheldon loves to eat at Big Boy, an American restaurant chain. *Sheldon eats at the Cheesecake Factory on Tuesday nights (presumably before the occasional Klingon Boggle game), which replaces eating at Big Boy (which then moved to Thursday until they had pizza on that day. Sheldon most likely eats at Big Boy whenever, or on special occasions.) *Sheldon eats Giacomo's pizza on Thursday with sausage, mushrooms, and light olives. In The Agreement Dissection, however, Sheldon mentions that they used to order from a restaurant called Franconi's, which went out of business, forcing them to switch to Grazziano's. *Sheldon sorts his cereal numerically by fiber content. *Sheldon neither drinks coffee, nor alcohol, because he promised his mother that he wouldn't start doing drugs while he resided in California. Instead he likes drinking diet Coke®. When forced to order a cocktail, Sheldon solves the problem by ordering a "virgin Cuba Libre," which is nothing more than a Coke® in a tall glass, served with a lime wedge. He then goes on to ask if Penny would make it diet. *Sheldon likes Chinese food, and is adamant that the number of dumplings can be evenly split between all partakers of the meal. *Sheldon eats Thai food on Mondays - Mee Krob with extra peanuts. *Sheldon thinks chocolate pudding is the best one. *Sheldon does not believe that three-tined forks are, in actuality, forks, but tridents, and refuses to eat with them. *Sheldon doesn't like to go to the cinema if he can't eat Red Vines or drink Icees during the movie, and only if someone comes with him, so that he/she can give him the Heimlich Maneuver in case he chokes on popcorn. *Sheldon maintains that Icees and Slurpees are wholly different *Sheldon always eats oatmeal for breakfast on Mondays. *Sheldon always has French Toast for breakfast on certain days. *Sheldon rewards himself with "Honey Puffs" cereal. *Sheldon drinks herbal tea, sometimes with honey. *Sheldon drinks hot chocolate only in the months containing the letter "R" (January, February, March, April, September, October, November, December) explaining "What is life without whimsy." *Sheldon dislikes haggis and blood pudding. *Sheldon believes that real Chili isn't supposed to have beans in it. *Sheldon dislikes Greek food on pizza night and isn't fond of lamb kebab as he says it is "little cubes of charred meat that tastes like sweat". Trivia *Sheldon is 31 years old. *Sheldon possesses several qualities that are associated with the autism spectrum - he appears to show symptoms of Obsessive-Compulsive Hyperactivity Disorder, Asperger's Syndrome, Stage Fright, Mysophobia (fear of germs and contamination), Hypochondriasis (anxiety of getting sick), and intolerance of others coming through whatever property Sheldon owns, etc. *Sheldon received a Stevenson award when he was 14 and a half. *Sheldon has an Alienware M17x Nebula Red laptop. *Sheldon has an iPhone 4. *Sheldon hates it when people sit in "his spot"—the left hand side of the couch though he gave that spot to Howard as peace offering after messing up his security clearance interview. *According to Mary Cooper (Sheldon's Mother), Sheldon has her eyes, but has his daddy's temper and all that science stuff comes from Jesus. *According to Sheldon, he says that his mom wants grandchildren from Sheldon, but Penny adds that she wouldn't want a test tube grandson born out of wedlock (this being against her religious beliefs). *Sheldon's favorite Linux-based Operating System is Ubuntu. *Mary's waters broke for Sheldon and Missy in a K-Mart. *When Sheldon wakes up at 6:15 every Saturday, he pours himself a bowl of cereal, adds a 1/4 cup of 2% milk, turns on BBC America and watches Doctor Who. *Sheldon was raised in a Christian household in Galveston, East Texas, Texas, USA (Texas just happens to be the same state that Jim Parsons was actually born in), although he once mentioned his family had a aluminum house that slipped off its cinder blocks during tornado season. (This could have just been a holiday house or his father's way of a tornado shelter.) *Sheldon went to college at the age of eleven, entered graduate studies at fourteen, and received his first PhD at sixteen. *According to Leonard, Sheldon is a Semi-Pro masturbator. *Sheldon was a visiting professor at Heidelberg University in Germany at age 15. *Sheldon took four years to write his second Doctor of Philosophy thesis. *Sheldon has recently switched his research from bosonic string theory to heterotic string theory. *Sheldon conducts research at the California Institute of Technology, primarily in string theory. *Sheldon continues to be baffled and repulsed by human relationships. *Sheldon has 212 friends on MySpace. *Sheldon is allergic to bees and cats and gets asthma when he is around them (despite having a pet cat as a child and a whole glaring of cats when he missed Amy.) *Sheldon tells Penny that he had a bad experience in a Driving Simulator, even though in the episode with the simulator she was there, but only for when he first did it. *Sheldon knocks on the doors three times before he actually enters, repeating after each knock the person's name who is inside. *Sheldon cannot detect sarcasm, but frequently asks if the comment made was. He has seemed to have improved better with learning it as the seasons have gone on. *Sheldon showers twice a day and washes his hands as often as he can. *Sheldon loves Star Trek, Battlestar Galactica, Doctor Who, Firefly and Scrubs, although he dislikes Babylon 5. *Sheldon's IQ is 187. (Though Sheldon says that his IQ is incapable of being accurately measured by any IQ test.) *Sheldon considers himself to be the first "Homo novus" - a new, evolved species of homo sapiens. *Sheldon and his friends play Age of Conan where he is most likely a Conqueror by the name of Sheldor the Conqueror and has reached Level 80. *Sheldon and all of his friends play numerous multiplayer online games. He is a rogue night elf in World of Warcraft. *Sheldon and his friends play Halo every Wednesday night, they call this ritual "Halo Night." Sheldon makes a big fuss about not starting at exactly 8:00pm and he must have the exact amount of time to play the game or else he takes the time out of eating or bathroom time. *Sheldon doesn't believe in luck or coincidence, instead citing the Law of Large Numbers (LLN) in statistics as the explanation for such phenomena. *Sheldon was sick a lot as a child (this eventually made him a mysophobe). *Sheldon agrees with the theory that 75-80% of any Rock-Paper-Scissors games you play with a person you are familiar with end up in a tie, and accordingly he prefers the variation Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock. *Sheldon has two siblings, one of whom is a (fraternal) twin sister, Missy, who hostesses at Fuddruckers and the other, an older brother, George Junior. Both of them often beat him up. *Sheldon has a red toothbrush that is kept in a Plexiglass case under a UV lamp. *Sheldon used a Doppler Effect costume for Halloween. *Sheldon loves superheroes, especially Batman, Green Lantern, and The Flash. *Sheldon likes to wear vintage t-shirts adorned with superhero logos. *Sheldon has a t-shirt of The Greatest American Hero's costume. *Sheldon goes to the Comic Book Store every Wednesday so he can see all the new comics on "New Comic Book Day." *Sheldon uses his Green Lantern action figure as a safe place for his emergency money. *Sheldon wears briefs. *Sheldon makes weird noises when riding over a speed bump. *Sheldon knows Morse code very well. *Sheldon is a terrible patient and constantly asks for things when he is ill. His friends have a protocol to hide themselves from him when it happens. *Sheldon has to sit on the far left side of the couch. Wherever he goes, he has to choose the best sitting location based on such things as optimal television viewing, lighting, airflow, and cushion density. *Sheldon hates it when someone stops him when he is trying to explain something. If this happens: a tic starts on his face until he can complete what he wants to say. *Sheldon doesn't know how to lie or how to keep a secret. *Sheldon has Leonard Nimoy's genetic and handwritten signature on a restaurant's napkin, given to him by Penny for Christmas. *Sheldon does his laundry every Saturday night at 8.15 p.m. and uses a FlipFold to fold his t-shirts and socks. *Sheldon's favorite amino acid is Lysine. *Sheldon thinks that his very strong attention to hygiene and his skill in writing Java Applets are the main reasons why his friends like him. *Sheldon can play the piano. *Sheldon labels all home utensils, appliances, etc., including his labelmaker. *Sheldon loves trains and monkeys. *Sheldon fears birds and (according to Raj) dogs. *Sheldon had a cat named Lucky when he was a child, and this cat died because it was hit by a car. Sheldon couldn't see the irony of the hit cat named Lucky. *Sheldon learned how to swim (on the floor) online. *Sheldon hates people who hiss at home. *Sheldon cannot stand whistling. *Sheldon doesn't like to go to the cinema alone because there is no guarantee that someone can help him with the Heimlich maneuver in the case he chokes on his popcorn. *Sheldon doesn't allow anyone to sit on his place on the sofa (left side). *Sheldon's arch-enemy was Leslie Winkle, but it is now Wil Wheaton. Upon being messed with by Wheaton, Sheldon Will tense up and cry angrily "WHEATON!!!!" *Sheldon thought about creating a Griffin when he was a child, after the family cat died. But his parents didn't want to secure the appropriate Eagle eggs and Lion semen. *Sheldon loves to play Super Mario Bros. *Sheldon would like to control people in the same way he can control Mario in the video game Super Mario 64. *Sheldon's favorite Star Trek movie is: Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. *Sheldon thinks that having more than four friends at the same time is much too stressful for him, although he now has Bernadette and Amy as part of the group. *Sheldon was very busy in his teenage years examining the range of diffusion in the supersymmetric theories, which brought him to re-examine the ultraviolet properties of supergravity a loop. *Sheldon's expenses account for 46.9% of his after-tax income. *Sheldon cannot and will not drive. Someone must drive him always. However, in one episode, Sheldon once drove Penny's car to the Hospital, albeit very badly, he even admitted it. *Sheldon likes the movie Saturn 3. *Sheldon loves Star Wars but thinks the latest stuff by George Lucas is not so good. *Sheldon imposes and teaches behavior lessons to any friend of his who disappoints him for 3 consecutive times. *Sheldon's nickname is "Shelly" (although he only allows his mother Mary Cooper, his sister Missy, and Leonard to call him this). *Sheldon thrives off his work, and if left jobless he loses all focus and moves onto a new experiment/obsession every day, much to Leonard's dismay. *Sheldon does not like teddy bears because he thinks bears are terrifying. *Sheldon is considered 'one lab accident away from becoming a super villain'. *Sheldon loves having his brain scanned. *Sheldon hates when people pronounce the "t" in often. *Sheldon only shows genuine affection for one person, his grandmother (or Meemaw), whom he writes to. *Sheldon only condones one of his nicknames, "Moonpie," which his grandmother calls him. *Sheldon plays bass guitar on rock band. *Sheldon is a Taurus placing his birthday between 20 April and 21 May. *Sheldon, though unwilling to fight, is physically the strongest of the group, easily holding his own against Raj in an arm wrestle, and once referred to Leonard and Howard as 'tiny tiny men'. *Sheldon's little toes and lateral incisors are degenerated, which he says is due to his high level of evolution which keeps him from using a motor vehicle. *Sheldon once got chased up the elm tree at the front of his house by his neighbour's chicken. *Sheldon once took a bet with Howard about a species of cricket, but lost and had to give Howard his Flash comic book. *Sheldon's middle name is Lee, according to his Stevenson Award. *Sheldon went to a Science Fiction convention on a bus for 10 hours and violated his personal rule of not urinating on buses twice to see Wil Wheaton, who didn't show up at the convention. This and the events of the tournament and bowling alley, led Sheldon to consider Wheaton his arch nemesis. He has made three websites dedicated to hating him: wilwheatonstinks.com, .org and .net. *Sheldon has actually been kind to Penny; in two episodes he actually drove her to the hospital because she dislocated her shoulder, and loaned her a significant amount of money to help her in a financial pinch. (Even though this led Penny to think everyone was drilling her on her financial situation, even when they weren't.) *Sheldon buys his t-shirts at the Comic Book Store. *Sheldon's favorite actress playing Catwoman in the Batman movies is Julie Newmar, followed by Michelle Pfieffer, Eartha Kitt and Lee Merryweather with his least favorite being Halle Berry, although he says she made a fine Storm in the X-men movies . *Sheldon was once offered a position at a secret military base, but was later forced to deny the position due to his inability to keep secrets. *Sheldon hates it when people change the contrast of the TV settings, talk to him through the bathroom door, change Band-Aids in front of him, buy generic ketchup, forget to rinse the sink, adjust the thermostat, or cook with Cilantro and mocking trains. *Sheldon thought that the trip he and his friends took to the North Pole in Season 2/3 was "a hoot and a half." *It was mentioned that Sheldon and Leonard once had (before they were robbed) "A TV, 2 laptops, 4 external hard drives, a PS2, PS3, Xbox, Xbox 360, a classic Nintendo, a Super Nintendo, a Nintendo 64, a Nintendo Wii, Halo 1-3, Call of Duty 1-3, Rock Band 1-2, Final Fantasy 1-9, Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Galaxy, Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympics, and Ms. Pac-Man. *Sheldon once asked Leonard if he wanted to play Super Mario 64 with him even though Super Mario 64 is a 1-player game only. *Sheldon has adhesive whimsical duck stickers, holding umbrellas in his bathtub to prevent slipping. *When Sheldon was 12, he had to be flown to a hospital by helicopter and be treated for radiation damage following a mishap when he built a CAT scan, which also resulted in the death of his sister's guinea pig, Snowball. *Sheldon keeps a daily log of social interactions called Sheldon's Log ( in place of Captain's Log) *Sheldon doesn't trust banks because he believes that ATM machines will lead the charge of the robot armies when they revolt against humans. *Sheldon keeps Band-Aids with him at all times, as well as in his kitchen, top desk drawer, etc. *As of The Excelsior Acquisition, Sheldon has a restraining order from Stan Lee as well as Leonard Nimoy. *Sheldon has an in depth knowledge of American Football, since he was raised in Texas and his father would force him to watch it from the time he was four until he went off to college—the longest 7 years of Sheldon's life. *Sheldon only drinks hot chocolate in months whose names involve the letter "R". When asked why, he justifies this predilection with the statement "What is life without whimsy?". *Sheldon is also quite a skilled pick pocket, although it is not explained when he obtained this skill. *Sheldon has trouble understanding sarcasm. *Sheldon rarely laughs, but when he does, it is a quick internal breath whilst showing a small smile. *Sheldon has never worn a shirt with words, unless a shirt logo has words on it, like in episode 5 of season 4, and always wears a long sleeved shirt under a t-shirt *Sheldon is a fan of the show Firefly (and once believed in 2003, that it would run for years) and considers the shows cancellation a betrayal that rivals that of Judas Iscariot. *Sheldon got drunk two times during the series: at the end of The Grasshopper Experiment and in The Pants Alternative and in the last he showed a sense of humour and irony above what he normally has. *Sheldon fears Morlocks. *Sheldon apparently believes in the possibility of time travel to the past according to the beginning of The Luminous Fish Effect, explanations of time paradoxes in The Nerdvana Annihilation and a point of the room-mate agreement in The Staircase Implementation. *Whenever someone calls him insane or crazy due to his behaviour, he usually denies this by saying that his mother had him tested for insanity. *When somebody is distressed, Sheldon consoles them by saying "There, there"- only proof of his compassion towards other fellow human beings. *Sheldon is scared of waking Penny before 11 am. Because she has a "I'll punch you in the throat" rule if he does. *Each day, Sheldon has a specific pajama to wear. In the case of a stain, he still would not swap a pajama. He would rather sleep without bottoms as seen in The Barbarian Sublimation, when he spilled grape juice on his bottoms. *Sheldon is skilled in weaving as he is seen weaving ponchos in his apartment. *If nothing is approved by Sheldon, he will not go through with it. (This is seen when Leonard, Raj, Howard, and Sheldon are trying to figure out the best way to see a movie. With Sheldon not approving any ideas, the rest leave him and he responds: "They're right. That was the only way.") *Sheldon once broke into Penny's apartment to clean it. *Once Leonard, Raj, and Howard signed Sheldon up on a dating site and the site found Sheldon's perfect match, but Sheldon refused to go until Raj told him that he put a dirty sock in his apartment and would not remove it unless Sheldon went on the date. *Prevening- Sheldon's made up word for the hours too late for Afternoon, but too early for evening. *Leonard had to surpass 3 barriers set by Sheldon in order to live with him. *Sheldon prefers the word "Hookum" to Bogus, Hocus Pocus, Mumbo Jumbo and Hokie Pokie. *Sheldon is terrified of dirty socks. *Sheldon is very physically and mentally inflexible. *When Leonard moved in with Sheldon, the wall in Leonard's room had "Die Sheldon Die" written on it, written by his previous roommate. *He considers Amy Farrah Fowler a friend who is a girl, but not his girlfriend. *Sheldon thinks Icees are not slurpees. *He missed getting Stan Lee to autograph his comic since he had to go to traffic court to pay a fine, but ended up in jail after he insulted the judge and refused to apologise. He then went to his house with Penny and ended up with a restraining order against him. *In Texas, Sheldon was the co-captain of the East Texan Christian Youth Holy Roller Bowling League Championship team, 7-12 year old division. *Sheldon had built a robot called Shelbot, but was eventually discarded since Penny and Leonard were quite annoyed at Sheldon's idea for doing so. *Sheldon has a bifurcated uvula, which he is very self-conscious about. *Sheldon owns a Flash costume which he, so far, has worn on three occasions: in The Middle Earth Paradigm before Penny's Halloween party before switching to a Doppler Effect patterned suit, in The Work Song Nanocluster when high on caffeine and in The Justice League Recombination when attending a New Year's Eve costume party. *Sheldon has an Eidetic Memory, he easily remembers trivial events. *Sheldon has an abundance of degrees; BS (Bachelor of Science), M.S (Master's of Science), M.A (Master Of Arts), Ph.D (Doctor of Philosophy) and Sc.D (Doctor Of Science). *Prior to Sheldon's date with Amy in The Robotic Manipulation, the closest he had ever come to a such was "a semi-incestuous Teens for Jesus Fourth of July Hoedown" at which he square-danced with his twin sister, Missy. *Sheldon was once punched in the face by Bill Gates after he held a speech at Caltech. He walked up to the stage and told him that if he hadn't been so distracted by starving children in Africa, Windows Vista would have been better. *Sheldon once attempted to declare his and Leonard's apartment a sovereign state and even made some currency for it. This was around the time Sheldon got fired from the university and he kept changing obsessions. *According to Sheldon in deleted scene/blooper in "The Maternal Capacitance", the last time his mother visited, she tried to trick him into getting re-baptized below the Santa Monica Pier. *When Sheldon plays Wii archery, he likes to do it like in real life, including drawing an arrow out of a quiver because he believes the people at Nintendo can go so far as to help people recreate an actual athletic experience and they need to do their bit too. * Sheldon went to Johnson Elementary School until he went to college at age 11. It was there he earned the nickname, "Smelly Pooper" with kids going around saying, "Shelly Cooper is a Smelly Pooper". Amy Farrah Fowler believes this is gold for gossip. * When Sheldon was under Howard's Mom's valum, he revealed that his mother used to smoke in the car. While Jesus said it was OK, they couldn't tell their dad, George. * Due to his good archery skills, Sheldon believes he would have made a great elf. * Like the typical nerd, Sheldon was bullied a lot as a child, mainly by his classmates, neighborhood kids and his siblings. Not so much because of is looks, but because of his expressing intellectual superiority to them and being a complete Smart Alec. He would get a lot of ass kickings from the neighbor kids and would get swirlies all the time, even in church. He would have some of his stuff taken away from time to time too like lunch money and kites. * Sheldon tells Amy Farrah Fowler, that his childhood was "hell". * There are two pieces of tape on the floor in Leonard and Sheldon's bathroom. One is in front of the sink and people must brush and floss their teeth from behind this piece of tape. A second piece is in front of the toilet for those that stand up to pee, though what exactly it marks was not specified. If someone gets the mirror or floor dirty, before Sheldon's inspection, they can lose their T.V. privileges. * As part of the roommate agreement, Leonard has to wash his feet in a special tub before he gets in the bath or shower. * According to him, the best number is 73, stating that 73 is the 21st prime number and its mirror, 37, is the 12th prime number. And 12's mirror, 21, is the product of 7 and 3. It is also a palindromic binary number 1001001. * He once had to give a artifical respiration in a bus when elderly nun passed out from sunstroke. * Sheldon,alongside Leonard,Howard and Raj are only characters who appear in every episode. Gallery File:SheldonCooper.jpg|Sheldon Cooper File:Sheldon Cooper.jpg|Sheldon with Honey Puffs in his hand. File:Lumfish.jpg|Sheldon's glow in the dark fish. File:Nerdvana_Annihilation.png|Sheldon has a nightmare that the Time Machine works! File:WilWheaton.jpg|Sheldon with Wil Wheaton 11059_sheldon-cooper-en-big-bang.jpg|A drunk Sheldon tries to play keyboard. 0zZ3T3JL5kuxzxchEsU0i7EGo1_500.png|Sheldon un-successfully tries to zap someone with his brain. images.jpg|Sheldon looking at brain scans with Beverly. tumblr_kw3phpJa2F1qa80wqo1_400.jpg|Sheldon has a fear of germs. imaginaryc.jpg|Sheldon on his "spot". Category:Featured Article Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Caltech Staff